


Gift

by jane_x80



Series: Haikus [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Missing, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Two haikus on "gift"





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Blame the haikus on cutsycat! This time she asked me to write a haiku on gift/gifts/giving. So I wrote two of them. One haiku wasn't enough for this episode, apparently.

Irreplaceable.  
Gibbs gives and Gibbs takes away.  
Words hurt, like bullets.

Does he mean it? He  
ignores it. Water doesn’t  
wash away the sting.


End file.
